


Carmilla's Treasure

by WritTurn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lap Pillow, Pampering, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritTurn/pseuds/WritTurn
Summary: Carmilla takes care of you when you're feeling down and tired.
Relationships: Carmilla | Assassin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Carmilla's Treasure

The grind of your daily life was taking its toll. The repetition, the monotony, the physical exhaustion, your general anxieties, everything was wearing you down and you wondered for how much longer you could go on in this manner. So when you finally had a day off, you opted to just lay in bed and try to forget everything for a little while. At some point you had taken a nap, and upon waking, were surprised to see Carmilla standing beside your bed, watching you. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater, her casual outfit on these colder days. Without saying a word, or betraying any hint of emotion, she simply nodded her head slightly. Her demeanor was as cold as ever, but you understood and rolled over. After sitting down beside you, Carmilla patted her lap; a silent command that you’ve come to appreciate.

* * *

“There, there.” Carmilla cooed, her hand tenderly stroking your hair as you lay with your head on her lap. Her thighs were soft, infinitely superior to the cheap, flattened pillow you’ve been using, and her hand was so gentle. You closed your eyes and couldn’t help but smile, wishing this moment could last forever.

“That’s right, Master. You belong to me. I suppose I can pamper you every now and then. So just relax, and enjoy this privilege.” Her voice was as assertive as ever, yet bore an undercurrent of warmth to it that would’ve been unbelievable when you had first summoned her. These rare moments alone with her soothed your soul and tired bones. Her voice was the most beautiful sound in the world, and this tone was only for you, and you treasured it. You opened your eyes and gazed up at Carmilla as she gazed down at you with the softest smile. She blushed when you made eye contact with each other.

“Honestly, perhaps I spoil you too much.” Carmilla muttered as her eyes darted away for just a moment while she regained her composure. “Just go to sleep Master, rest. Close your eyes. That’s right. Just take slow, steady breaths.” she urged softly while continuing to pet your hair.

You did as you were commanded and readily felt yourself drifting back to sleep. This comfort almost seemed like it was too much for someone like you, and you worried for how long you could get to enjoy such pleasures. But for now, here in this little room with Carmilla, this was a heaven just for you.

“I always take care of my treasures.” you hear Carmilla’s voice, distant and tender, as the world slowly fades away and the most tranquil sleep overtakes you.


End file.
